


Rodeo Cowboys

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Cowboy Hats, Dating, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has got tickets to a big event at Madison Square Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #404: Rodeo at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee handed Ryo a bundle of clothes he’d pulled from his partner’s closet. “Here, put these on, I’m takin’ ya out tonight.”

Bemused, Ryo did as he was told, deciding he might as well humour Dee. They hadn’t had a night out in two weeks and it would be good to get out of the apartment. “Where are we going?” He sat down to pull on his boots.

“Check these puppies out!” Dee flashed a pair of tickets and Ryo grabbed them to get a better look.

“You’re taking me to a rodeo?” He looked up at Dee incredulously.

“It’s not a rodeo, babe, it’s the PBR at Madison Square Garden.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Pro bull riders; it’s the real deal. C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“Watching people getting thrown and trampled by those huge bulls is your idea of fun?” Ryo sounded dubious. “Not to mention it can’t be good for the bulls.”

“Are you determined to spoil everything before we even get there?”

“Sorry.” Ryo glanced at Dee apologetically. “I’m just not sure this is my kind of thing.”

“Will you at least give it a try? Gettin’ the tickets wasn’t easy.”

“Why’d you do that anyway? Get tickets, I mean.”

“I wanted an excuse to get you dressed up cowboy style,” Dee admitted sheepishly. “Always thought you’d look good in a Stetson. He held a brown hat out to his lover, who laughed softy, shaking his head.

“You’re crazy.” Still, Ryo accepted the hat and put it on. “How do I look?”

Dee raked his gaze over his lover; tight blue jeans held up by a belt with a fancy buckle, checked shirt, denim jacket, and the Stetson tipped down over his eyes. “Like my kind of cowboy.” He settled a black hat on his head to complete his own outfit of black denim with a red and black checked shirt. “Ready to go?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. Trust me; I’ve been before, you’re gonna love it.”

“I bet last time you went you hooked up with one of the riders,” Ryo teased.

“Well yeah, I did, but I was single back then. You’re the only cowboy I’m interested in now.”

“Good to know.”

The Garden was packed, Ryo didn’t think there could be a single empty seat in the place, and much of the audience was dressed western style so they fit right in. Soon after they settled into their seats, the lights were lowered and the event began.

Afterwards, Ryo was surprised by how much he’d enjoyed watching the bull riding; he felt almost sad that the evening was coming to an end. “You were right Dee, that was amazing!”

“Told ya so!” Dee’s smile was bordering on smug. “Night’s not over yet y’know,” he added with a wink. “How about we go home and stage our own private rodeo? You can ride me, and keep your hat on. I’ll try not to buck ya off.”

Ryo blushed scarlet, but Dee noticed he didn’t say no…

The End


End file.
